


It was you who i wanted.

by Nini0701



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Study?, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, kinda sad, my story was betaed so once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini0701/pseuds/Nini0701
Summary: He was my everything,Unfortunelty i wasn't his.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/ Original Character
Kudos: 8





	It was you who i wanted.

**His smile so bright, I swore I would go blind one day. I could keep watching him every day, I would happily go blind just to see that smile at all times.**

"I swear this is the best food in the world Akaashi!" Bokuto told him while looking at the piece of meat he was holding with his chopsticks.

"Sure Bokuto-san." Akaashi responded while munching on his own onigiri.

Bokuto just simply smiled, one of those smiles that just punches you in the face in surprised by how genuine it is.

Akaashi choked on some onigiri.

**His laughter always stirred something up in my body, such a feeling of bliss yet a mess. How is it possible to feel so in place when I'm not even at home?**

Bokuto laughed at something Kuroo said that Akaashi didn't quite catch, something about chicken?

Yet that supposedly meaningless laughter stirred up so much inside Akaashi. Made him feel all giddy.. and like he belonged there.

When was the last time he felt like this? Maybe never.

**His moodswings, so annoying but yet I was able to handle it.**

"Akaaaashi," Bokuto moaned, "Never set to me again! I'm not good enough to be able to spike it"

and so the game went on, when Akaashi did set to Bokuto again he was able to spike it perfectly.

"Hey, hey HEY!"Bokuto screamed jumping up and down "Did you see that Akaashi??!! I'm AWESOME"

'You sure are Bokuto-san' Akaashi thought to himself.

**His entire self, his smile, his laughter, his personality, his moodswings. Everything about him just made me fall more and more in love with him.**

**But how am I supposed to feel happy with this?**

"Hey Keiji, thank you so much for everything you've ever done for me." Bokuto started at the stars.

"I should be thanking you Kou," Akaashi responded looking at the stars as well, "If it weren't for you I don't know where I would be at if it weren't for you."

The moonlight reflected off Bokuto's ring. Must keep your tears at bay.

"I wish you and Izumi plenty of luck Kou," He glanced to the right where Bokuto's newlywed wife Izumi danced with her bridesmaids.

Every champagne glass rose up

"To the newlyweds!"

**When he is not even mine?**

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is.
> 
> was listening to take me to church.


End file.
